Stargazing
by honestlybroken
Summary: "It's beautiful," Cloud breathed, breaking the silence after several minutes. His words turning into a soft vapor in the chilly night. "Yeah. It's something else." Leon had been staring at Cloud, enthralled by the way moonlight illuminated his pale face and how the stars reflected bright in his cerulean eyes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Leon stirred under his blankets shifting onto his side. Something had disturbed his peaceful slumber. Sleep still clinging to him like a thick fog, Leon stretched his hand out blindly searching the other side of the bed. It was empty, but warmth still clung to the sheets. Grey eyes opened into small slits as he propped himself up; looking across the bed at the crumpled sheets where Cloud had been not too long ago. Blurry eyed, Leon sat up to look around the darkened room. There was no sign of the blond anywhere.

Leon rolled out of bed with a yawn, stretching his arms up over his head he slowly made his way to the door. Once on the landing, Leon glanced around for any sign of Cloud in the upstairs rooms. With no sign of him, Leon made his way downstairs stifling another yawn with the back of his hand. The house was quiet, the silence only broken by the gentle humming of the fridge and Leon's soft footfalls.

A crisp breeze gently ruffled Leon's hair bringing his attention to the sliding door just off the kitchen. It was open a little more than a foot allowing the autumn night air entry into the cozy home. A soft smile graced Leon's lips as he spotted familiar blond spikes through the door. Cloud was on the porch, sitting on the rickety swinging-bench Leon had hung up at the beginning of the summer. Leon could see Cloud shiver as his bare shoulders hunched over and he wrapped his arms across his torso trying to block out the cold.

Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, Leon made his way across the kitchen and out onto the porch. The wooden flooring felt rough and cold under his bare feet as they padded across the deck. Leon settled himself on the bench next to Cloud, throwing the blanket across their shoulders. Cloud mumbled a thanks before tilting his head up, bright eyes staring at the star filled sky.

"It's beautiful," Cloud breathed, breaking the silence after several minutes. His words turning into a soft vapor in the chilly night.

"Yeah. It's something else." Leon had been staring at Cloud, enthralled by the way moonlight illuminated his pale face and how the stars reflected bright in his cerulean eyes.

Cloud glanced at Leon, a faint blush colouring his cheeks when he noticed the way Leon had been staring. He averted his eyes to his pyjama clad legs, nervously picking at the fabric covering his knees. He'd never get used to Leon looking at him like that.

"As beautiful as it is out here, why are you sitting in the cold in only a pair pants?"

"Couldn't sleep," Cloud shrugged, lifting his head back up to continue his stargazing.

"Nightmare?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Leon asked as he gently nudged Cloud with his shoulder, making sure he hadn't lost the blond to his thoughts.

Cloud shifted on the bench, moving so that he could meet Leon's questioning eyes, "You need your sleep."

"So do you."

Cloud gave him a sad smile, and with a small shake of his head turned back to the stars.

"We're in this together, Cloud." Leon's hand gently searched out Cloud's, tangling their fingers together. He brought their clasped hands up to his lips, tenderly kissing Cloud's knuckles. "We're partners."

"Partners," Cloud whispered, "I like that."

Cloud sidled across the bench bringing his side flush with Leon's before resting his head on the brunette's shoulder, tightening his grip on Leon's hand. Leon's warm body contrasting nicely with his frigid one. Leon let out a soft chuckle, tilting his head so he could make out the contours of Cloud's face. The blond was nibbling on his bottom lip, seemingly lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"I have to leave."

"Leave?" Leon shifted out from under Cloud's head, twisting his body as he tried to catch Cloud's gaze. The cold night air nothing compared to the icy fingers of dread grappling at his heart. Cloud turned his head away from Leon, working just as hard to avoid Leon's grey eyes. He knew if he met them all he'd see would be pain.

"He's still out there." Avoiding Leon's gaze, Cloud looked back up to the sky. "And I've been just sitting here. It's time I found him and ended this." Cloud turned back to Leon, meeting his gaze as he tried to plead his case. "When I lie awake at night I hear him. Calling me. Taunting me. And when I close my eyes I see him. I see those cruel eyes just staring, baiting me. And blood. There's always so much blood." Hysteria seeping into Cloud's voice as the ghastly images flashed in front of him. They seemed so real, filling his senses. The metallic taste of blood assaulted his taste buds as acidic copper assailed his nostrils. "It's all over me. And- and you're dead Leon! You're all dead. And I'm the one that killed you! I c-can't-" he choked out, Leon's dead, empty eyes still haunting him.

Leon watched as a steady stream of tears fell from Cloud's blue eyes. He knew there'd be no peace for the blond until the silver-haired demon was gone. But that didn't make the prospect of Cloud leaving hurt any less. He brought his free hand up to cup Cloud's face, his thumb gently wiping away the tears. Putting on a smile to mask the pain he asked, "When are you leaving?"

Cloud closed his eyes, leaning into the calloused hand on his face. "In the morning."

"Okay," Leon nodded, pulling his hand back to run ringers through his hair. He wanted to fight it -gods did he want to fight it- but he knew Cloud would end up leaving anyways. He didn't want their last hours together to be filled with bitter, hateful words. "And when will you be back?"

"When it's done."

Leon nodded again, trying to ignore the grievous ache in his chest. "You know I hate when you leave," Leon murmured into the quiet night.

"You could come with me."

Leon smiled wistfully turning back to Cloud. "You and I both know that can't happen. There are people here who need my help. And besides, this fight is between you and Sephiroth. You don't want me there getting in the way."

Cloud reached his empty hand out tenderly brushing hair back from Leon's face. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Leon mimicked Cloud's earlier gesture, brushing blond bangs away so he could look into bright, blue eyes. They were swimming with emotions, fresh tears threatening to overflow. "I'll be right here, waiting for you to come back home to me."

Leon's hand moved so he could tangle his fingers in the hair on the back of Cloud's head. Gently, he guided Cloud's head closer so he could meet soft lips with his own. Cloud's hand slowly drifted from Leon's face to thread fingers in brown hair, pulling Leon even closer deepening the kiss. When the need for air became too great Leon pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Cloud's.

"Just promise me you will come home."

"I promise," Cloud murmured against Leon's kiss swollen lips, his eyes still closed so he wouldn't have to face the sad, grey ones of his lover.

With one last quick peck to Cloud's lips Leon drew back. His hand grabbed the blanket laying across Cloud's shoulders, adjusting it to better wrap around the blond.

"So, what do you want to do until morning?"

"Can we- can we just sit here? Like this?"

"Whatever you want," Leon smiled. He finally released Cloud's hand, carefully untangling their entwined fingers. Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud's bare shoulders beneath the blanket, pulling the blond towards him. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. Cloud rested his head back on Leon's broad shoulder enjoying the warmth radiating off the brunette.

They sat like that for the last few hours of night, watching as the stars twinkled and faded. Leon had foolishly hoped that the sun would choose that morning not to rise; that their last night together would last for an eternity. He prayed that he could stay there with Cloud safe in his arms until old age claimed them. He knew morning would bring Cloud's departure, and his departure would bring an uncertain future. One where Leon couldn't guarantee Cloud's presence at his side.

Leon tilted his head back, cold air nipping at his exposed skin. He watched the first rays of sun reach across the sky, spreading further and further as they chased away the stars. He cursed the light rays, cursed their red hues and the dark omens brought with them. Leon's hold tightened on Cloud's shoulders, knowing that when he let go the blond would leave. Chased away just like their stars.

Cloud stirred, having drifted to sleep sometime in the past few hours. His soft snores working to ease Leon's tortured mind. Cloud sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes before turning to Leon. A half-smile tugged at Leon's lips as Cloud covered a yawn with both hands.

"Good morning." Leon's smile grew as his anxiety from the night before melted in the face of Cloud's sleepy expression.

"Mmhmm," Cloud murmured before turning away from Leon, biting his bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, Cloud stood up, "I should go get ready. I have to leave."

"I know."

Cloud turned back to Leon, surprised that the brunette wasn't putting up more of a fight. Leon met his blue eyes, fighting to convey the sincerity of his words. He wouldn't stop Cloud from leaving. No matter how badly he wanted to. No matter how much it hurt to let him go. Cloud nodded before turning away, disappearing inside to get dressed and packed for his journey.

Leon had stayed on the bench, waiting for Cloud to make his way back outside. The house was going to feel so empty without the blond -regardless of the other occupants- and Leon wasn't ready to face that just yet. Several minutes later, Cloud re-emerged fully dressed in his old SOLDIER uniform. His buster sword was securely fastened in the harness on his back, and a hastily packed duffel bag was thrown over one shoulder. Leon looked up from his hands, taking in Cloud's appearance. Even with the weight of the moment pushing down on him, Leon couldn't help but think about how enticing Cloud looked.

"I guess this is goodbye." Cloud shuffled nervously on his feet, his boots roughly scrapping the wooden porch.

"No." Leon rose from the bench. Leaving the blanket behind, he moved across the porch to stand in front of the blond. "Never goodbye. How about, see you later?"

Cloud dropped his bag onto the porch, wrapping his arms around Leon's torso. Leon returned the embrace, careful not to cut himself on the buster sword. He buried his face in Cloud's soft spikes, inhaling his scent. Neither wanted to let go, but they both knew if the others awoke before Cloud left it would make it that much more difficult.

"Remember your promise, okay?"

Cloud nodded, not trusting his words to not get caught in his throat. Leon placed an affectionate kiss to the top of Cloud's head before pulling out of the embrace.

"And I promise to be right here when you get back." Cloud nodded again, his face set in fierce determination. The vulnerability that had cracked his walls the night before now gone. This was not the time to let his emotions run rampant. It was time to be the SOLDIER he always wanted to be and face his darkness. Leon felt slightly relieved at Cloud's stony resolve, it showed he was ready to take on Sephiroth.

With no further words, Cloud picked up his bag and walked away from Leon. He moved off the porch and across the dew covered lawn before disappearing around the side of the house. Leon stayed rooted to the porch –fighting the urge to go after Cloud- watching until he vanished from sight.

The others had not been happy about Cloud's abrupt departure. The girls were hurt he hadn't bothered to say goodbye; Yuffie complained about it for days. But life moved on. It didn't take long for them to adopt a routine without Cloud, being used to his regular disappearances. Leon would keep his promise though. He would spend any night he could sitting on that bench stargazing, waiting for his partner to come home.


End file.
